The Last Pokemon
by Uncle Chewie
Summary: <html><head></head>Team Rocket has taken over everything they know, even killed all the Pokemon but ONE. For them to get their freedom back, they must fight back, with some heroes.</html>


A lot has changed since they shut down the gyms.

At first, all that happened was that there were no more tournaments or battles. This completely changed the world as we knew it. But even worse were the events that changed my ownlife as I knew it.

Team Rocket has turned into a huge mafia type company. They were once petty thieves, stealing from kids, but getting beaten by those same teams. But suddenly, out of no where, they gained power. For all we know, they could be the ones that shut down the battling that I loved so much.

No...

Actually they are the reason that battling has been shut down. First, they had someone murdered on the stadium. And not some random trainer. Someone known in the world. The girl, Isabelle, told her Lucario to blast that poor kid Ash Ketchum. He was one of the best that was ever known around here. He wasn't just that kid from Pallet who rose from the dust and became a hero. No, Ash Ketchum was an absolute legend.

The blast struck Ash to the head which killed him instantly.

Then a couple days after that all the gym leaders were found dead in multiple locations, each killed cruelly by their own element.

Brock Takeshi was found impaled on a rock, the Team Rocket symbol painted on his forehead.

Misty Kasumi was found chained to the bottom of a swimming pool, the Team Rocket Symbol carved on her stomach.

Lt. Surge was found bound to a metallic chair, electrocuted, the Team Rocket symbol painted over his slumped over body.

Erika Thorne was found bound with vines, hanging from the sturdy rafters of her greenhouse, the Team Rocket symbol carved on her forehead.

Koga and Janine Kyo were both found locked in an airtight room, poison trapped inside, the Team Rocket Logo carved into the walls.

Sabrina Natsumewas found with her head crushed in, seemingly from a strong amount of psychic energy, the Team Rocket Logo carved on her hands.

Blaine Katsura, or who it is assumed, was found bound to a steak, charred and burned beyond recognition, the Team Rocket Logo the wooden steak itself.

Green Oak, the Viridian Gym Leader who helped overthrow Team Rocket, was never found. It is unknown if he is dead or alive.

As of yet, the Pokédex Holders of Kanto- Red, Yellow, Blue, and possibly Green- have gone into hiding.

After the full seriousness of the mafia was revealed, people got worried. Sure, they stole, but full out murder? Unbelievable!

Out of nowhere Team Rocket overtook the government and are controlling us like pets. We are not people, only toys for their enjoyment.

Next they began gathering pokémon forcefully from trainers, capturing them all in the is is the thing that truly broke my heart. They took my beloved Pikachu and threw him in with all the other Pokemon that they gathered.

That same day I made the worst mistake of my life.

I snuck into there Rockets facility and I saw my Pikachu, along with every other helpless Pokemon, get executed.

When I got back home, it was to late. It was all over the news. Those they just eliminated were the last shipment of Pokemon. No more companions. No more loving creatures. No more battles. No more bonds.

That night, a terrible rage came over my head and it has not gone away since. It has been said that there is one more Pokemon within Team Rockets headquarters of operations, Lavender Town. One more friend. One more chance. One last hope.

Tomorrow I am going to gather my sister and my girlfriend, together we will get that Pokemon, save The Last Hope, as we so happily dubbed it.

But before I get them I need to make a stop somewhere. If we fail then I hope people remember my name like they remember Ash, the gym leaders, and the famous dexholders.

My name is Kevin Blue, and like so many others, this name will be forever etched into history.

o.0.o.0.o

It was midnight and Kevin was asleep peacefully. As he turned over to get more comfortable in his sleep, his messy black hair falling slightly past his shoulders stuck up rather oddly. His Pokedex began to ring, a loud, annoying ring.

"Ugh," he thought, cracking his brown eyes open. "What does she want now?!"

"Hello?" he groaned. "Ashley?"

"Remember you are coming to pick us up today." she said immediately, a snide hint in her voice.

Kevin laid his hand against his eyes, then smiled slightly, thinking of the two. Ashley, same age as he, seventeen, had blond hair that she usually pulled off her face in a ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes. He supposed, at first, it was the fact that she was, indeed, beautiful that attracted him to her, but in the end, it was everything. The way she grinned victoriously when she found out information on Team Rocket. The way she always laughs at his jokes, no matter how stupid. In the end, it was her being her that made him fall head over heels and follow her like a lost puppy.

"It is your Job, you know." she continued. Pausing, he heard a voice on the other end ask who it was. "Your brother is on the phone with me." Ashley answered. There was a pause. Some frantic yelling. "Your sister would like to speak with you." now Ashley sounded frantic. Kevin frowned. What was going on?

He heard the sounds of a phone getting passed, then heard frantic breathing.

"Kevin Team Rocket is on the way to the house to kill you." his little sister, Lauren, said. For a moment, her appearance flashed in his mind, and how she shared an uncanny resemblance to the Sinnoh dexholder, Platinum. While she wasn't one to fight much-to much of a pacifist, even for a fifteen-year-old- she was a wiz with computers, able to hack into Team Rocket accounts to get information. That was how they got the information on The Last Hope.

"Get out of there now." she continued. He heard some frantic typing, knowing Lauren was probably trying to stall for time via her computer.

"Why are they coming?" asked Kevin. "Stupid question, to kill me, I know."

"Because they know you have been snooping around their business." Lauren answered.

"Okay," Kevin said, hopping out of bed and pulling out the travel bag he packed before. He began digging through drawers, pulling out clothes. "Lauren, get Ashley and go to the hilltop with the tree outside of town. I'll try to meet you there in a hour or less."

"No, you won't 'try'." he heard Ashley seethe. "You will meet us." Kevin blinked, hearing her voice, but assumed Lauren gave the phone back to Ashely. Kevin simply hung up the phone, shoving it in his bag with a few other things, then throwing on a T-shirt and some black jeans.

There was a knock at the door. Well, more like an incessant banging. Slowly, he zipped up his hoodie and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"If you do not open this door right now we will use force!" a Rocket barked out.

"Time to go," Kevin smirked, slowly easing his window open.

He heard Team Rocket kick the door in, which he supposed caused the loud crash. At the sound of this, Kevin climbed outside from his bedroom window. He heard the Rockets run up the stairs to inspect the bedrooms, in search of their target. One of them checked Kevins room. Kevin glanced over his shoulder at the grunt, already pointing a gun at him

"Sayonara, suckers!" he exclaimed, saluting, then jumping out the window and scrambling to climb up. Kevin began to run across the rooftops, taking near suicidal leaps to get across the houses.

"We have a runner!" someone shouted. He paused for a mere second to catch his breath as he overlooked the stairs. "Damn brat!"

"Yeah ummm," he glanced around, looking to see a stairwell. It would be better if he took them instead. After all, he'd get along farther with all the bones in his body intact.  
>Kevin turned around to go to the stairwell, secretly elated that he got away from the grunts in time. But when he got to the door, a Team Rocket member busted through the door putting Kevin at gunpoint.<p>

"Turn around kid!" he smirked, a cruel, vicious thing. Kevin blinked. Did he expect fear? "I would hate for you to look me in the eyes when I kill you."

"I'm sorry to break the news to you, sir, but," Kevin began chuckling, which turned into laughter. "I'm not dying today!" Kevin rushed the Rocket. He fired three shots. The first one flew over his head, the second implanting itself an inch from his foot. The third hit it's target. He felt himself wing around like some sort of doll as electric jolts of pain shot up and down his arm.

"Damnit."

o.0.o.0.o

"I should kill you for what you've done, but I wont." one Rocket said, staring Lauren straight in the eye. "After all, it would be a shame to have to eliminate such a young kid." Lauren'd eyes flashed with anger.

"Try me, Rocket scum." she said, clutching her computer bag as she cast a glance at Ashley. Lauren just had to make sure that she kept her laptop with her. Without it, she was about as useful as a tree, good for nothing but target practice.

"You realize it's after curfew."

"Since when did you implement a curfew?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just now. You are now formally under arrest for-" there was a loud thunk and the grunt stared blankly for a moment. Then, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. and he slammed to the ground. Ashley stood over him, grinning as she held up a rather decent sized log.

"Don't stand there like an idiot." Lauren hissed to Ashely, patting down the grunts pockets for anything useful. Nothing but his gun and some handcuffs. "C'mon, Ashley we are almost there."

"Where's there?" Ashley asked.

"At the tree." Lauren grinned. "You know, that stupid tree where you carved your names in a heart like a cliche couple?"

"That was a wonderful idea! It's our tree!" Ashely argued.

"I never said it wasn't a good idea. Just cliche." Lauren paused. "We just need to get to the top of this hill, and we should be meeting Kevin."

The two girls got to the top and were amazed at the view that they got from the top of the hill at the city. Sadly, though, the view couldn't last long. Dawn was approaching, and with a death warrant over Kevin's head, and no doubt their's as well, they couldn't afford to travel during the day. They ducked under the willow branches, cascading like waterfalls of leaves, hiding them and from sight. Ashley dropped her backpack and began to unpack her stuff.

"What are you doing Ashley?"Lauren asked.

"I am unpacking my stuff we should set camp up here for the night." Ashley said. "Then we'll get a few hours of sleep, and set off at dusk."

"Alright. Sounds good enough for me."

The girls both started working together to get a tent up and some firewood for later. Lauren went to go get some food to eat, while Ashley was waiting for Kevin to come around at anytime. The sun had already risen to the sky, marking the eight'o'clock hour, and the two girls were waiting for two hours.

Kevin still has not come.

"Ashley I am going to sleep." Lauren said. "I'm exhausted.

"Alright. Do you want me to wake you up if Kevin comes?"

"Unless he's sick or dying. I'm dying from lack of sleep."

"Okay. I'm going to check our water reserves. Mind staying up and holding down camp?"

"...Only for five minutes."

"Thank you." Ashley nodded gratefully, picking up the canteen and walking towards a stream that flowed only a little outside the city. In truth, she wanted to clear her head. It was unlike Kevin to be late. Sure, he can be an idiot, but he never backed down from a plan. Unless...

"Arceus, I hope they didn't get him." she muttered, watching the creek flow silently. She blinked as she saw the pure water get tainted slightly with red. Slowly, a form began to drift towards her, closer and closer.

"Oh my Arceus," Ashley though, snapping to attention as she recognized the long black hair. "Its Kevin."

Ashley ran to the bottom of the hill but as she was running down the hill. She slipped and tumbled all the way down the hill. He couldn't be dead. Their journey hasn't even begun yet!

When she got to the bottom, her foot hit a particularly muddy patch and she slid down, slamming her head on a rock. Star burst in front of her eyes as her vision got hazy.

She then blacked out.


End file.
